


How to Get Away with Murder

by Tairulz



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate trial ending, Betrayal, im pretty sure you already know what this is about, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tairulz/pseuds/Tairulz
Summary: "We're going to be killed, just like they were..."Is that really true? Why would she do something like this?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has always bugged me about DR1, it seemed like a major plot-hole to me. I mean yes she needed to be caught out for the sake of the game’s plot, but i dunno, it’s just always nagged at me.
> 
> I don’t have the best memory, so forgive me if i mess up what dialogue goes where, who said it, and such. My home internet’s not working very well and it’s been forever since i’ve seen NicoB’s lets play.

Everyone was at the trial, standing in their appointed positions in the room. Monokuma was watching over the whole thing as usual.

Naegi was sweating bullets, how was he supposed to solve the case? What evidence did he have left? Then a thought occurred to him.

_“We’re going to be killed, just like they were.”_

_“Just like ‘they’ were.”_

_That was it!_

“Celes, you shouldn’t have known at the time that two people were dead, and yet you said we’d be killed just like _'they'_ were. If you’re not the killer, then how did you know two people were dead?”

Celes, despite being accused, managed to remain surprisingly calm. She put one hand to her mouth and let out a soft chuckle.

“Silly Naegi. The ‘they’ I speak of simply referred to the previous murder victims.”

“The previous victims you say?” Togami put in. “That’s highly suspicious, not to mention awfully convenient.”

“Suspicious, suspicious how? Maizono, Kuwata, Fujisaki, and more of our classmates have all met their tragic ends. When I said _‘just like they were’_ , I was expressing my desire to not meet the same fate as them.”

Celes paused, then summarised her mini speech.

“So when I said we’d be killed just like _'they'_ were, I meant the previous victims.”

“That makes a lot of sense.” Asahina chimed.

“Indeed.” Said Sakura. “No human wishes their life to be forcibly taken by another.”

Damnit, now Naegi was screwed, how was he supposed to figure this out now? He highly doubted Hagakure was really the killer, but he had no other evidence. He looked over at Kirigiri in desperation, but she simply shook her head.

So now came the end of the trial, everyone except for Naegi and Kirigiri, despite his claims of innocence, had voted for Hagakure as the culprit.

Monokuma stood up on his throne like chair, and started talking.

“Well well kiddos, have you made the right choice? Or the dreadfully wrong one?”

Everyone held their breath, anticipating the results.

“Bwahahaha! Sucks to be you, kiddies!”

“W-what?! We were wrong!”

“Impossible!”

“So my suspicions were correct…”

“But Monokuma! We analysed all the evidence, how were we wrong?” Naegi cried, not believing what he knew was about to happen.

“Don’t ask me! Why don’t you question the real killer? Bwahahaha!” 

Damn that sadistic bear! But if Hagakure wasn’t the killer, who was?

“Who would do such a thing?” Asahina cried.

Naegi looked around, unable to believe they had really got the wrong killer. But if they had gotten away with it, they wouldn’t be panicking would they, it wasn’t their life on the line. So who was calm? Even Togami was scowling at the floor, gripping his banister tightly with both hands.

Then his eyes met one particular persons. They were calm as if they didn’t have a care in the world.

“C-celes, it was you?!”

Everyone else turned to face her, shock, anger, and betrayal painting their faces.

She merely giggled, this one sounding more sinister then any of her laughs before.

“My, my, you lot really are dense aren’t you?”

“But… why?” Naegi was still in denial, still refused to believe it.

“Simple, I had a dream to fight for…”

They all listened as she explained her dream. Her wish for a castle and a life of luxury, servants and all.

“Seriously, you killed for something petty like money?! How could you?” Asahina was sobbing now, held up by Oogami who had walked around to comfort her.

“Simple, you fools were content to just sit around here like lab rats, and wait to grow old, and perish in this wretched place! I wanted to get out and live with my money in my castle.”

“Money won’t do you any good if your dead!” Asahina shot back.

“Ah, but I believe it is _you_ who will soon be dead, correct?”

“No! No, we won’t die for a traitor like you!” Asahina screamed, still being comforted by Oogami. 

“Futile words, swimmer girl!” Monokuma piped up. “You all know the school rules. My word is law!”

“By who’s authority? You have no real power outside of this place.” Kirigiri said.

“It doesn’t matter! You're not outside are you?” Monokuma replied, still laughing sadistically.

“No! This is unacceptable! I refuse to be beaten!” Togami shouted, losing much of his composure in the face of death.

“Too bad! You already lost, don’t be such a sore loser, To-ga-mi…” Monokuma mocked, spacing out his name.

That familiar button popped up, filling Naegi with a sense of dread. He knew what that button meant.

“And without further delay….” The black and white bear raised the hammer.

“No!” He ran for the bear, desperate.

_“IT’S PUNISHMENT TIME!”_

The sound of the button slamming down echoed throughout the room. Drowning out the cries of anguish, misery…

The **despair**.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that went longer then I thought. Longer then i though it would be for such a simple idea.


End file.
